The Start of a War
by Crescent-Moon-Angel
Summary: When an orphan by the name of Kyo moves to Karakura City everything changes. Kyo becomes deeply invovled in gang activity. He then becomes a tug of war between the Gotie 13 group's Kurosaki Ichigo and the Espada group's Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow. ICHI.OC.GRIM
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the charters of bleach. I only own my characters and my characters only. I hope you enjoy my new Bleach story took me a week just to figure out how to write lol

* * *

**The Start of a War**

Intro

Hello my name is Kyo no last name was never given one. I am a very small boy for my age standing at only 5'6. My hair is an unusual bright blond color at least that's what people called it and my eye color also is unusual for someone who is full Japanese since they are bright blue color. I am also an orphan and I've lived in an orphanage since I could remember but the care taker says I came to his orphanage when I was only 6 or 7 years old. He told me that I was found at a crime scene and all my memories were gone and the only think that I had was a necklace that had a pendent a skull mask (AKA the shinigami skull symbol). I didn't even know my own name or what happened. It was the care taker who gave me my name and took care of me along with the other orphans who were found at crimes. Unlike other orphanages we went to a private school which was paid by the government. I was a smart but not too smart to be noticed but my strongest skill was my abilities to memorize codes by only seeing it once. After my 18th birthday I was able to leave the orphanage and live on my own. I moved to Karakura city where the care taker told me I was from. But everything changed when I met Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the first chapter of my story I hope you like it. if you have any questions just message me or comment on this story and I will answer any questions you have about this story ^-^

* * *

Chapter One

Meeting the Cat

I was standing in front of my new apartment with only a few pieces of luggage that held my cloths and possessions I collected over the last 12 years. I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand that had my apartment number. My apartment number was Sixty One which is on the 3rd floor. I shoved the piece of paper into my pocket and picked up my luggage which was 2 backpacks and a suitcase. I walked up the 3 flights of stairs stopping at the 2nd flight for a few minutes. When I finally arrived at my door, I searched for my key that was in my pocket and unlocked my door. When I entered it was one big room that had a small kitchen and sitting area put together. The sitting area was a low table with several pillows lied around it with a very old TV sitting on a tall but small table. The room had 2 doors. I went to the one closest to the door which was to the toilet room. I then went to the last door which was much smaller than the other room and had a closest that had enough room for my cloths and a twin sized bed. There was another door in this room which led to the bath room which was a tub and sink.

"This is pretty nice," I whispered to myself as I dropped my bags and started to unpack. After I was done packing my room was covered in photos of my days in the orphanage and a few things I've bought from small portions of my pay check as a part time worker.

"I can't believe I was able to get a place," I smiled as I headed out of my bedroom, "but what should I have for dinner." I quickly picked up my wallet, grabbed my jacket and headed out. I walked towards the nearest convent store to buy some instant Raman and bread. .When I arrived at a Seven Eleven I went inside and bought sweet and normal bread, instant ramen and box of chocolate poki.

"A damn its raining," I muttered as I looked out the window while the casher was ringing up my items.

"That's weird it normal doesn't rain this early in the afternoon," said an old woman who was behind me.

"Really?" I asked since I just moved here.

"Yes it normally rains in the late evening or starts in the early morning and rains all day," answered the old lady. I quickly paid for my food and walked to the door. I pulled my hood over my head and quickly ran out. Only after a few minutes of running I was completely soaked but then something caught my eyes when I ran passed an ally. I turned back and looked down the alley. I saw man lying on a pile of trash. The man had unusual bright blue hair and had green tattoo lines under his eyes which were kind of cat like.

"Neko-chan," I whispered as I knelt down next to him. I then noticed he had several wounds that covered his body. I looked around to see if anyone was around and picked up the man which surprised even me since I knew I wasn't that strong. I carried both the man and my groceries to my apartment. When I entered my apartment I dropped the plastic bag down on the table before taking the man to my bedroom. I lied the wet and bleeding man on my bed since I didn't put my sheets on the bed yet. I went into the bathroom and got a towel and a first aid kit that I got as a good bye present from the care taker of the orphanage I was from. When I entered back into my room I looked threw some of my cloths for something that could fit the much large male. I found a pair of large sweet pants that I got for my 18th birthday and a baggy t-shirt. I went over the man, stripped him of his wet cloths so he was only in his boxers and dried him off with the towel. I then tended to his wounds and patching them up with medical cream and bandages. I changed him into the cloths I found for him. I unpacked my blankets and wrapped the man up in them. I then changed into a pair of dry cloths and threw my wet cloths into my hamper that also had the man's cloths sitting in it.

"Ja ne," I whispered as I picked up my dirty laundry basket so I could clean them. I turned off the lights and exited the room while closing the door behind me. I left my apartment and headed down to the laundry room that was on the first floor next to the manager's room. I slid a few coins into the money slot to the washer and put the cloths into the washing machine. After putting the detergent into the washing machine and starting it I sat down in one of the chairs and read the book I took with me. Then after only a few minutes I heard the door open. I looked up to see a guy a few years older than me walk in. The guy had straight cut black hair and purple eyes.

"Oh konbanwa," greeted the black hair guy who held a basket of cloths in his hands.

"Konbanwa," I greeted back with a smile.

"I haven't seen you around are you the new guy up in apartment 61?" asked the guy as he started to sort his cloths out.

"Hai," I answered in surprise as I watched him sort his cloths, "My name is Kyo."

"Kyo," chuckled the man, "Is that your entire name?"

"Yeah I was never given a last name," I answered while rubbing the back of my head.

"Anyway my name is Ayasegawa Yumichika," smirked the man as he dropped his colors in a washing machine, "I live in apartment 5."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ayasegawa-san," I smiled.

"You can call me Yumi-san," told Yumichika as he turned the washing machine on, "Ayasegawa is what people call me at work."

"Ok Yumi-san," I answered in surprise since I never called anyone by their first name before.

"So where are you originally from?" asked Yumichika as he sat down next to me.

"I'm from Hokutan," I answered.

"Interesting," chuckled Yumichika, "So why did you move to the big city?"

"I've always wanted to live in the city since I visited Tokyo when I was little," I answered as I put my book part into my book and shut it.

"I'm originally from 61st district," stated Yumichika as he pulled a mirror out and started to fix his hair.

"The 61st district?" I asked since I've never heard of any districts.

"Oh, it's what we call the towns that surround Karakura town," chuckled Yumichika as he put away his mirror, "You're from the 3rd district since Hokutan is the third closest town."

"Wow that cool," I whispered in surprise.

"I am surprised you didn't know about it most people who live in the ditricts know about it," said Yumichika in interested.

"Well I'm not originally from Hokutan," I answered as I started to place with a ring that was on my finger.

"Then where are you from?" asked Yumichika as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

"I have no clue I was told that I lost my memory when I was only 7 years old," I answered since I didn't want him to know that I was an orphan.

"So you didn't live with your parents then?" asked Yumichika as he watched me.

"No I lived with a guy who found me," I answered which was half true.

"Then you will fit in right it," smiled Yumichika.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I looked at Yumichika in curiosity.

"Everyone that lives here don't really have any family," answered Yumichika. Then a loud beeping sound was heard. I got up from my seat and took out the wet cloth and threw them into the drier.

"Why are you only washing those?" asked Yumichika as he watched me put coins into the slot.

"They're the only dirty cloths I have since I just moved in," I answered as I turned the drier on.

"So do you have a job yet?" asked Yumichika.

"Yeah I found a job at the Sokyoku Hill," I answered.

"Just for you to know the owner of these apartments also owns the Sokyoku Hill as well," Yumichika told me with a smile. I looked at him in surprise since I heard Sokyoku was a high class restaurant and bar.

"So what job do you have there?" asked Yumichika as he got up and walked over the washing machine.

"I'm a waiter," I answered.

"What shift?" asked Yumichika as he took out his wet cloths and put them into the dryer.

"I asked for evening shifts," I answered as I watched him turn the machine on.

"Why would that be?" asked Yumichika as he picked up his white cloths and dropped them into the washer.

"I do classes during the day," I replied as Yumichika turned the washer on.

"What kind of classes?" asked Yumichika as he picked up his basket and dropped it on top of the dryer.

"Photographing classes mostly and I am thinking of doing a marshal arts class if I have enough money," I answered.

"Marshal arts. Why?" asked Yumichika in surprise.

"My care giver told me I should know how to defend myself because he said cities are very dangerous," I explained as I got up from me seat.

"Well your care giver is very smart but you don't have to take a class," smirked Yumichika.

"Why?" I asked.

"My friend in apartment 3 is a black belt in karate. He could probably teach you," answered Yumichika as he watched me fold my now dried cloths.

"If that's ok with him," I answered in surprise as I put all my cloths in my basket.

"I will talk to him. Here's my cell number," said Yumichika as he handed me a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Arigato and here is mine," I answered as I ripped the piece of paper in half and quickly wrote my number on it.

"I'll call you later Kyo-kun," smiled Yumichika as he took the paper and put it into his pocket.

"Oyasumi Yumi-san," I called as I left the room. When I arrived back up into my apartment I dropped my basket off in my bedroom and then head back to the kitchen. I filled the kettle up with water and put it on top of the stove to boil. I sat down at the table and turned the TV on. The TV was on the news channel and the news reporters were talking about a huge fight that happened only a few 10 blocks from my apartment building. They said the fight was a gang fight but it hasn't been confirmed yet. Then I heard the whistling of the kettle. I got up and made my instant ramen. I ate my meal and went to my room. I picked up my PJs which were a clean pair of boxers, black sweatpants and a white wife beat shirt. I turned the water on and watched as the cold water that was already in the tub flow over onto the flower. I went back to my bedroom and stripped off my cloths and threw them in a pile near the hamper. I walked back into the bathroom and stuck my fingers into the water to check if it was warm enough. When the bath was to the temperature I wanted it to be I shut off the water and got in. I let a sigh escape my lips as I felt my muscles relax and the tension is my body disappear. I sat in the hot water to soak and after I was done I got out and washed my body. When I was done I dried off and dressed into my PJs.

"I wonder when he will wake up," I whispered as I looked at the man in my bed. I walked over to the closest and pulled out my futon that I brought and lied it down. I turned off the lights, snuggled under the blankets and fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning I found my bed made with the cloths I dressed the man in folded on the bed. I pushed myself up and rubbed my eyes as I looked around the room. The basket where the stranger's cloths were, were now gone as well.

"Did he leave?" I asked myself as I got up and put away my futon. I searched my apartment and found that the only thing that was gone was the poki I bought yesterday.

"Well at least he was well enough to leave," I smiled to myself as I went back into my room and changed into my everyday outfit. I now wore a pair of dark denim blue jeans with a black leather belt. I also wore a dark purple t-shirt with a tight long sleeve white shirt underneath and over my shirts I wore my favorite black vest that had the kanji of spirit panted on the back in white with a hood that had white fur around the edge of it. I walked into my bathroom and styled my hair into small spikes. I then grabbed my bag, some sweat bread and then I started towards the exit. I pulled my black shoes on and exited my apartment while locking it behind me. I walked down the steps but I was stopped on the second level by Yumichika.

"Ohiyo Yumi-san," I greeted as I took the small piece of sweet bread that I was holding in my mouth out.

"Ohiyo Kyo-kun," greeted Yumichika with a smile.

"What is it?" I asked since Yumichika stopped me before I could go down the last of the stairs.

"I found this in the drier that you were using," answered Yumichika as he handed me a key chain that was shaped into an old English written 6.

"Oh it must have come off the pants I dried," I said as I took the key chain, "arigato Yumi-san."

"Kyo-kun, do you know a man by the name of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?" asked Yumichika.

"Um no," I answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh I was just wondering," answered Yumichika, "Have a good day." I watched as Yumichika headed down the stairs before me.

"That was strange," I whispered to myself as I started down the steps as well while eating the rest of my sweat bread.

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter thanx for read please review ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Meeting the Boss

I was walking towards the train station since my classes where at the university on the other side of town. When I arrived at the train station I was lucky enough that I was 3 minutes early since I left my apartment 10 minutes late. When the train arrived I took a seat and opened my bag to read the book I read in the laundry room last night. After a few seconds the train started to move. I didn't look up from my book until I felt someone sit down next to me. I looked up to see a blond man a little older than me sitting next to me with a note book that had haiku poems written on the lines. The poem read:

The persimmon tree bears fruit. Aaah, the persimmon tree bears fruit again this year.

"That's very well written," I told the blond haired man who seemed to be thinking.

"You think so?" asked the man as he looked up at me with blue eyes.

"Yeah," I answered with a smile, "do you write haiku for a profession?"

"No I am still in school," answered the man as he closed his note book, "I got to Karakura University of art."

"Cool I am also going to that school," I smiled.

"I've never seen you before. Are you new?" asked the man as he looked at me.

"Yeah names Kyo I am going to get a major in photography," I answered as I looked down at my hand that held the 6 keychain that Yumi gave me this morning.

"I'm Kira Izuru," introduced the blond.

"Kira-kun," I smiled.

"I am majoring in poetry and I am going to miner violin," Izuru explain to me.

"You play the violin too," I said in surprise.

"Yes I've played the violin since I was 6," answered Izuru as he pointed up. I looked up to see a black violin case with a red ribbon tied to it.

"Maybe sometime I can listen to you play," I smiled as I looked over at Izuru.

"I have a concert coming up if you would like to go," Izuru told me as he searched threw his school bag and then handed me a flier.

"So the concert is next Saturday," I said as I read over the flier.

"Yeah it's mostly just for the orchestra but there are a few individual performances as well as duets. I am doing a duet with a senior pianist," explained Izuru.

"I would love to go since I haven't made that many friends," I answered as I folded the flier up and put it into my bag.

"Did you just move here?" asked Izuru.

"Yeah I have," I answered as I zipped my bag shut.

"Where did you move from?" asked Izuru.

"Yumi-san told me I am from district 3," I answered as I looked up at the ceiling.

"So you aren't originally from there then," chuckled Izuru.

"Um no," I answered while rubbing the back of my head.

"Here's our stop. Come on," called Izuru as he got up from his seat grabbed his violin and started towards the doors. I quickly fallowed after him.

"So what brought you into photographing?" asked Izuru as we walked down the steps of the train station.

"My caregiver did photographing in his spare time and he taught me the basics," I answered.

"Do you have photo album of the photos you have taken?" asked Izuru as we entered into the university grounds.

"Yeah I forgot it at my apartment," I laughed as I just remember that I left it on the table.

"So how long have you been living in Karakura town?" asked Izuru as we started up the front steps.

"Yesterday," I answered as I pushed open the door.

"Geeze you didn't have much time to settle did you," chuckled Izuru, "But I have to get to class. I'll see you later!"

"Ja ne," I called as I headed to where my classes were at. The 3 two hour classes went by rather quickly since I enjoyed the classes. When I exited the building I saw Izuru stand at the entrance and was talking to a tall man with silver hair and a fox like face. Izuru smiled when the man said something. Then Izuru and the man disappeared from my sight.

"I wonder who that was," I whispered as I started down the steps and out of the university grounds. When I arrived home I quickly stripped my off all my cloths while keeping my necklace I have had since I could remember on. I took a quick shower and then changed into my uniform. My uniform was a pair of black slacks a white dress shirt and black lapel vest over it. I also wore a red tie so I had some color in my uniform. I blow dried my hair and combed it out. I ate my ramen quickly and left to my job. Sokyoku Hill was only a few minutes from my apartment complex but I wanted to get there early since it was my first day. When I arrived there I was greeted by a tall guy with short black hair and brown eyes.

"I am the head waiter here and Kenpachi-sama had told me that I will have to train you," explained the head waiter who looked pissed when he said Kenpachi's name, "I am Ichinose Maki. You may call me Ichinose-san. Any questions?"

"Um not yet," I answered.

"Then fallow me," Maki called as he started towards the back of the restaurant.

"Maki-chan!" called a little girl's voice. I looked around Maki to see a little girl with bright pink hair and brown eyes running towards us.

"Yachiru-san, konichiwa," greeted Maki as he bowed his head slightly.

"Do you know where Ken-chan is?" asked the little girl who I assumed was Yachiru.

"Kenpachi-sama hasn't come back since this afternoon," answered Maki. The little girl frowned but it was quickly back to a smile when he spotted me.

"Maki-chan, is this the new guy Ken-chan told us about?" asked Yachiru as she walked over to me.

"Hai," answered Maki.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yachiru-chan I am Kyo," I greeted with a smile.

"Kyo-Kyo," smiled Yachiru, "My name is Kusajishi Yachiru."

"Kawaii," I whispered to myself.

"Kyo-san Yachiru is the manager of this restaurant," explained Maki.

"What she like only 10 isn't she?" I asked as I looked over at Maki in surprise.

"Yachiru-san is 23 years old," explained Maki with a sigh.

"Wow," I whispered to myself.

"Kyo-Kyo do you have any candy?" asked Yachiru as she pulled on my pant leg.

"I think I might," I answered as I took off my bag and searched it. I found a green lollypop at the bottom of the bag, "Here" Yachiru ripped the rapper off and put it her mouth, "Arigato Kyo-Kyo." I watched as Yachiru skipped off.

"How exactly is this restaurant so famous?" I asked as I turned to look at Maki.

"Yachiru just has the title of manager but the real manager is the head chef," told Maki as he entered into what looked to be the kitchen, "Hey Ikkaku-san the new guy is here!" A bald guy who looked to be in his late twenties came towards us. He wore a chef jacket and white pants. The chef had small red tattoos on the edge of his eyes.

"So you're Kyo," asked Ikkaku as he placed the knife he had in his hand down.

"Yeah but how did you know my name?" I asked as I looked at him in surprise.

"Yumichika told me," answered Ikkaku as he turned his attention to a waitress that just walked in. The girl handed Ikkaku a slip of paper and walk out.

"Maki you show Kyo-san the ropes on the main floor, I'll teach him about the kitchen after the restaurant closes," called Ikkaku as he turned and walked away while picking up the knife he put down as he passed.

"Fine," sighed Maki as he walked towards the exit, "Kyo-san you will be shadowing me today and don't doze off." I nodded and fallowed Maki out of the kitchen. As I was told by many people the restaurant was busy as well as the bar which I found out was mostly ran by Yumichika who is the head bar tender. When it finally came to closing time for the restaurant most of the people who came in late start towards a pair of double door that were protected by two large men.

"Hey do you know where they are going?" I asked one of the waitresses.

"Yumi-san says they are special guest and down there is a VIP room," answered the waitress who said her name was Mizuho.

"Kyo-san Ikkaku is going to teach you the rest," called Maki as he started towards the exit of the restaurant.

"Oyasumi Kyo-san," smiled Mizuho as she ran after Maki, "and tell Ikkaku-san I said good night." During my short time here I found out Mizuho has a very large crush on Ikkaku ever since she first came to the restaurant. I headed to the kitchen and found Ikkaku and a few other chefs were the only ones left.

"Ok Kyo the number one rule in this kitchen is to ask permission to cross this line," told Ikkaku as he tapped his foot on a line of red tape.

"Why is that?" I asked as I sat down on the chair next to the exit door of the kitchen.

"It's because you guys could get hurt," answered Ikkaku, "the second rule of the kitchen is to never doddle. If you take doddle around in the kitchen it will get crowed and I might stab someone." My eyes widen slightly at the Ikkaku attacking people part but I didn't say anything.

"The third rule of my kitchen is to give you slip to appropriate chef. Maki told you the levels did, he not?" asked Ikkaku as he put away clean knives.

"Hai," I answered.

"The fourth rule is to never drop anything in my kitchen. If you drop something you don't get the money you earned for that day, you clean up your mess and you leave for the day," explained Ikkaku as he removed his apron, "And the last and final rule is to never let Yachiru into my kitchen."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she will eat anything that is sweet," replied Ikkaku as he hung up his apron on one of the hooks, "But before you leave for the night would you get my jacket?"

"Hai," I answered as I exited the kitchen and started to the jacket closest. After I got Ikkaku's leather jacket I noticed the door was closed. I walked over to the door and opened it slightly and looked inside. Inside was only a huge staircase and what sound like a crowd came from below. Then I heard the sound of footsteps coming up the steps and I stepped back and let the door close. When the door opened again a very tall man with black hair and an eye patch over his left eye entered into the room.

"Hm who are you?" asked the extremely tall man. This guy must have been more than a foot taller than me.

"I'm Kyo," I answered in a quite voice since I was slightly intimidated by the man.

"Oh you are the boy that he sent me," smirked the man, "I am Kenpachi Zaraki the owner of this restaurant and you land lord.

"You're Kenpachi-san," I whispered in surprise.

"So Kyo are you any good at fighting?" asked Kenpachi with a crazy grin.

"No but Ikkaku said he will teach me," I answered.

"Kenpachi-san what are you doing up here?" asked Ikkaku who came out of the kitchen.

"I actually came up for you. One of our workers didn't come into night and I want you to fill in for him," answered Kenpachi.

"Hai, hai," sighed Ikkaku as he started towards the door.

"Ikkaku-san here is your jacket," I smiled as I handed him the jacket.

"Could you give it Yumichika, he's working the late shift tonight," answered Ikkaku as he entered into the double doors.

"Arigato," called Kenpachi as he fallowed Ikkaku down the stairs.

"What did I do," I whispered a bit confused on the thank you.

"He said thank you because you gave Yachiru candy," answered the voice of Yumi. I jumped slightly since I was spooked by his voice.

"Yachiru, what is her connection to Kenpachi-san?" I asked as I turned to look at Yumi.

"Yachiru is his daughter," answered Yumichika with a smile, "But let me walk you home since the bar won't be running for a few hours."

"Arigato Yumi-san," I whispered as I walked towards the exit with Yumichika.

"You should put on Ikkaku's jacket it's a bit chilly out this late at night," suggested Yumichika who noticed Ikkaku's leather jacket in my arms. I nodded my head and pulled on the leather jacket before exited the building.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Grimmjow will be in the next chapter so don't worry and if you are wondering where Ichigo is he is coming up in a few chapters so don't go panicing now. Ok please comment thanx for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Neko-chan?

When Yumichika and I finally arrived at the apartment complex he stopped me before I started up the steps.

"Would you like to join me for dinner?" asked Yumichika as he grabbed the sleeve of the leather jacket.

"Only if it's ok with you," I answered as I fallowed Yumichika down a hallway.

"So how was your first day at Sokyoku Hill?" asked Yumichika as he removed his key from his pocket and unlocked his door.

"It was good, Ichinose-san was the only part that I didn't like," I laughed as entered into Yumichika's apartment while removed my shoes. When I walked down the small hallway I was surprised at how nice the apartment was. The room I entered was the living room, eating area and kitchen. The kitchen was divided from the room by a bar, the living room was a 3 person and 2 person black leather sofas and a nice sized TV and sound system. The eating area was a square table with 4 chairs sitting around it with a bowl of fake fruit in the middle.

"Wow I never knew there were any apartments this nice," I whispered in surprise as I sat down on the sofa.

"There isn't," answered Yumichika as he opened his fridge, "Kenpachi gave me two apartments and when I had enough money I knocked down the wall and made the apartment one. Ikkaku us to live here with me but he said there wasn't enough room for his stuff."

"What else is in this apartment?" I asked as I looked around.

"Down that hall are 2 bedrooms both with there on bathroom and toilet and my office," answered Yumichika, "And over by the door is the toilet room and closest."

"Then where is your room?" I asked as Yumichika gave me a soda.

"Its upstairs," answered Yumichika as he pointed to a door which probably had a pair of stairs behind it.

"Is your bedroom the only room up there?" I asked as I opened the soda.

"No my extremely large bathroom is also up there," answered Yumichika with a smile as he took a sip of his beer.

"So what are you making?" I asked.

"Just some left over curry that Ikkaku gave me before we left," answered Yumichika as he pointed to the stove where a pot sat over an open flame.

"What kind of curry?" I asked as I took a sip of my soda.

"Green curry I think," answered Yumichika who then pulled out his cell, "Excuse me for a minute." I nodded my head as Yumichika headed down the hall and entered one of the bedrooms. Then I noticed a photo sitting on a table near the stares. I got up and walked over to the table and pick up the picture. The picture was of Yumichika and Ikkaku. Yumichika had longer hair while Ikkaku looked exactly as he did now. Yumichika was wearing a light purple yukata with red and green prints on it with a green sash. Ikkaku wore a white gi with black outline and a black sash to tie the pants up. Both of them looked to be in there early teens.

"Kyo-kun I have to go back to the bar!" called Yumichika as he exited the room he was in.

"What happened?" I asked as I noticed Yumichika was slightly shaken.

"A bar fight happened and Ikkaku tried to stop it but he got knocked out," answered Yumichika as he grabbed his keys and jacket.

"I'll come to," I said as I got up while grabbing Ikkaku's jacket.

"You should stay here. I don't want you to be involved in the fight since you don't even know how to fight. I don't want you to get hurt so stay here," told Yumichika as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

"I hope Ikkaku-san is alright," I whispered as I walked over to the stove and turned it off. I searched through the cabinets until I found some bowls. I opened the rice maker and then bored the green curry over the steaming rice. I grabbed a pair of green shot sticks and sat down at the table eating the curry in silence. After I was done I cleaned my dish and put it away. Then I walked out of the apartment. I headed back up to my apartment. I took a quick shower changing into my PJs and went to bed.

It has now been 4 days since I've arrived in Karakura town. Every day after school I would rush to the apartments to check on Ikkaku-kun since Yumichika has taken his place as manager so he had to stay at the restaurant. Ikkaku had a few cuts and bruises but his worst injury was when he hit his head on the bar which had him sent to the hospital. Ikkaku was healing quickly but he won't be able to work for a few weeks.

"Ikkaku-kun!" I called as I entered into Ikkaku's apartment. His apartment was a bit smaller than Yumichika's but was as luxuries as his. Ikkaku's apartment felt very Japanese which was nice.

"I am here," called Ikkaku's voice from the back. I removed my shoes and quickly headed to the back of the apartment. Ikkaku was sitting up in his queen sized bed and was wrapped with bandages. Ikkaku's room was covered in samurai swords but what I learned was his most prized possession was a naginata that had a wax wood shaft. Ikkaku told me he named it Hozukimaru and the naginata was place proudly above Ikkaku's head board.

"How do you feel?" I asked as I closed the door behind him.

"Better still have headaches," answered Ikkaku as he put down the book he was reading.

"That's good and I went by the restaurant and some of the chefs gave me your favorite dish," I smiled as I picked up a bed tray that sat on the chest that was at the end of the bed.

"You're a weird kid Kyo," chuckled Ikkaku as he watched me place the bed tray on his lap.

"Why would that be?" I asked as I removed the lid of one of the dishes and looked Ikkaku as I did so.

"You come here every day after school to take care of me. Why?" asked Ikkaku back who never met someone like myself.

"I guess it's because Yumi-san was worried about you," I answered as I pulled a pair of chopsticks from the to-go bag and handed them to Ikkaku, "Let me go and get you some more water." I grabbed the cup sitting at Ikkaku's bedside table and headed to the kitchen. I dropped a few pieces of ice into the glass and filled it with water. I came back to see Ikkaku eating the meal I opened for him.

"How does it taste?" I asked as I handed Ikkaku the glass of water so I could take out his pills.

"Its good but they didn't put enough curry into it," answered Ikkaku as he took a sip of the water.

"Well no one can make food like you," I giggled as I opened the bottle and dropped two pills into my hand, "Here." Ikkaku took the pills from me and swallowed them down.

"You better go and get ready for work," scolded Ikkaku as he noticed the time.

"Hai," I called as I ran out of the apartment and went upstairs to get ready. When I arrived up stairs I quickly changed into my uniform and before I left I grabbed the six keychain and hooked it to the belt loop of my pants. I grabbed my jacket and headed out But before I could cross the first side street to the next block a guy on a motorcycle almost ran be over. The guy stopped his bike and parked it in front of me. I watched as the guy removed his black helmet. I stared in amazement at who now stood in front of me. The bright blue hair of the man I saved was what made me remember him.

"Are you Kyo?" asked the man as he looked at me with his cat like blue eyes.

"Neko-chan," I whispered in surprise.

"Yeah it's you," muttered the man as he grabbed my wrist. I tried to pull away a bit surprised and scared by the action. The man threw me gently up against his bike so I was leaning against it. He turned to me and scanned me quickly before approaching me. He squatted down in front of me. I blushed a bright red when I noticed how close his face was to my fly. I then felt my pants being pulled on. I looked down to see the man pulling at the Six keychain.

"You kept it," stated the man as he looked up.

"So it's yours?" I asked in a shy voice.

"Yes it is," answered the man as he unhooked the key chain from my belt loop, "So why did you pick a beat up stranger?"

"Um well," I answered a bit surprised by the sudden question. The man's eye brow rose slightly.

"You were hurt and if I left you there you could have died from blood loss or hypothermia," I answered quickly as I looked down at my hands as I felt my face heat up.

"You don't even know who I am but you still took care of me," smirked the man as he put two fingers under my chin and lifted my chin up. I looked into his blue eyes.

"Hai," I stuttered as I tried to avoid looking at him.

"I am grateful to you," told the man as he leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the side of the cheek, "Can I take you out for dinner this Saturday?"

"Um yeah," I answered not know what to say.

"I'll come and pick you up at 7," smirked the man as he pulled me off his bike and gently led me to the side. He pulled his helmet on and got onto his bike.

"Mate!" I called as he started up his bike. The man lifted his helmet mask to look at me.

"What is your name?" I asked as I felt my cheeks flush some more.

"Jeagerjaques Grimmjow," he answered with a smirk as he pulled his mask down and drove off.

"How did Yumi-san know him," I whispered as I watched him drive off.

The next day at work I arrived an hour before my shift since Ikkaku was asleep when I arrived.

"Kyo-san what are you doing here this early?" asked one of the hostess.

"I came to see if I could help in the kitchen," I answered as I removed my jacket and started to the closest.

"Well the kitchen is fine but you can ask Kenpachi-sama if he needs some help!" called the hostess from her spot.

"Ok," I answered as I hung my jacket up and headed to Kenpachi's off that was up the stairs that was next to the bar.

"Kyo-kun what are you doing here so early?" asked Yumichika who was cleaning glasses.

"I came to help out a little," I answered as I stopped at the front of the steps.

"If you came to help could you clean these cups?" asked Yumichika as he pointed to a stack of dirty cups, "You remember how I did them last night right?"

"Hai," I answered as I walked behind the bar.

"Remember don't serve anyone while I'm gone since you shouldn't be behind the bar to begin with," smiled Yumichika as he threw the rag at me and headed up the steps. I nodded my head and started to clean the cups. After a few minutes I heard a few people sit down at the bar. I looked up to see a group of guys sitting there. The tall lean one of the group was Chinese and had short black hair with a small rattail going down the back of his neck. The tallest of the group had long red hair that was shaved on the left side revealing that his original hair color was red. The biggest of the group had short black. The youngest had hay colored short hair with his right eye covered by his bangs. The last of the group was thin and had long blond hair.

"Hey boy gives us 6 beers!" called the big man.

"I am not allowed to touch any alcohol," I answered as I put down a glass.

"Why the hell not?" asked the fat man.

"I am under age," I answered as I started to clean another glass.

"Then why the hell are you behind the bar?" asked the youngest member of the group.

"Leave him the hell alone," barked a familiar voice. I looked up to see Grimmjow standing a few feet away. Grimmjow wore a pair of white slacks with a beautiful colored light blue dress shirt that had a white tie tied loosely around the neck and over that he wore a white jacket.

"Grimmjow, why are you standing up for the 11th division piece of shit?" asked the tallest guy.

"He isn't part the fucking 11th division moron," barked Grimmjow as he glared at the tall man.

"Then how do you know him Grimmjow?" asked the Chinese man calmly.

"That is none of your business," growled Grimmjow are he turned his glare to the Chinese man.

"Neko-chan," I whispered as I stared at Grimmjow in shock.

"So you work here?" asked Grimmjow as he turned to look at me with a smirk plastered on his face. I nodded my head since I felt if I said anything I would squeak it out.

"Why haven't I seen you around?" asked Grimmjow as he stood a seat on a stool across from where I stood.

"I am waiter," I whispered shyly as I started to clean another glass.

"Ah so yesterday that uniform you wore yesterday was a waiter's uniform," chuckled Grimmjow as he rested his chin on the back of his hand, "Could you hand me that bottle right there?" I turned my attention to where Grimmjow was pointing to see he was pointing to a brandy bottle.

"What the hell are you doing here you 6th division annoyances?" asked the voice of Yumichika who entered into the bar.

"It's a fucking free country. I can come in here if I want to," barked Grimmjow as he glared at Yumichika.

"Grimmjow why are you in my restaurant?" called the voice of Zaraki. I turned my head to see Zaraki walking down the steps.

"Well this place does have the best entertainment," answered Grimmjow are as he smirked at Yumichika. Yumichika glowered at Grimmjow and his balled fists were shaking in rage.

"When I said stay out I meant it," barked Zaraki as he walked over beside Yumichika and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Che we'll be back later," called Grimmjow as he left with his gang, "See you Kyo!" Then I noticed in front of me was a business card and a 10000 yen bill.

"He's such a bastard," muttered Yumichika as he watched Grimmjow and his gang leave. I picked up the business card to see Grimmjow Jeagerjaques on the top with Aizen Company underneath it. I turned the business card over to see a small note written on the back:

_See you on Saturday kitten_

I blushed a bright red and put the card into my pocket.

"The bastard even left this," muttered Yumichika as he glared at the bill in discus.

"At least he left," growled Zaraki, "But did he cause you any problems?"

"Iie," I answered as I turned to look at Zaraki with a smile.

"If he did I would have had to beat his ass," sighed Zaraki as he exited the bar, "Yumichika could you make me a glass of brandy." Yumichika nodded and grabbed a brandy glasses. Zaraki sat down at the spot where Grimmjow once was sitting

"Do you want anything to drink?" asked Zaraki as Yumichika handed the glass to Zaraki.

"I'm under age," I answered as I started to clean the glasses again.

"Age doesn't matter here kid. Yumichika make him some vodka and cranberry juice," ordered Zaraki as he took a sip from his brandy glasses. Yumichika quickly made what Zaraki ordered and handed it to me.

"I didn't put too much vodka in since it's your first time," smiled Yumichika.

"Arigato," I whispered as I looked at the red liquid.

* * *

Sorry for taking a few days was out shopping for school. I'll post the next chapter that will be Grimmjow's and Kyo's "Date" I hope you liked this chapter please comment thanx for reading Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

A Date and Run

I was sitting in the kitchen waiting for my lunch to be made by one of the chef's.

"Kyo-kun why are you in such a daze?" asked Mizuho as she noticed I was in a daze.

"Um well," I answered as I looked down at my hands blushing.

"Oh does Kyo-kun have a date," giggled Mizuho as she leaned up against my chair.

"Yeah," I answered as I played with my tie for my apron.

"Who is this mystery person?" asked Mizuho as she took a seat next to me.

"Well the person is very kind but has a short temper to what I have seen," I answered with a smile.

"When's this date?" asked Mizuho as she poked me gently on the side of my arm.

"Tonight," I answered.

"What are you going to wear?" asked Mizuho but I never got to answer it because Sukimi came over with a plate of yakitori.

"Oh arigato Suki-chan," I smiled as I took the plate of skewered chicken.

"So what is this talk about you having a date?" asked Suki as she watched me pull a piece of chicken off the skewer with my teath.

"He's going out with some person who is kind put has a short temper and is taking him out for dinner tonight," answered Mizuho.

"So what's the gender of this mystery person?" asked Suki as she smirked down at me.

"Male," I answered as I started chewing a piece of chicken.

"I did know you swung that way," giggled Mizuho as she hugged my arm.

"I don't swing either way. I will go out with either gender," I answered as I swallowed my chicken.

"You are weird," laughed Suki as she headed back to the kitchen.

"Why does everyone say that?" I asked as I looked at Mizuho.

"It because you are a little strange, Kyo-kun," answered Mizuho as she got up, "My break is over see you on the floor Kyo-kun!" I watched Mizuho leave the kitchen while chewing on the sharp end of the skewer.

When my shifted ended at 6 I said goodbye to Yumichika and left. When I arrived at home I stripped off my uniform and threw it into the hamper. I now stood in my boxers with my precious necklace hanging around my neck. I headed to the bathroom. I turned on the water and let the cold water that was in the tub wash over onto the tile floor. I sat down on the wash stool waiting for the tub water to be warm. I picked up the skull charm that hung around my neck and looked at it. Like every time I look at my charm I would see small flashes of my past but there were too many memories coming at once for me to recall any of them. When the water in the tub was warm I stripped my boxers off and got in. I let a small sigh escape my lips as the hot water relaxed my muscles. I sat there and soaked for a few minutes and then got out to wash down. When I was clean I changed into a pair of blue jeans that fit me well around the waist and a button up black shirt. Then a knock came. I walked over to the door and opened it. Standing in the door way was Grimmjow. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a collared blue shirt with a black jacket.

"Grimmjow," I whispered in surprise since my hair was still wet.

"I'm sorry I'm early," apologized Grimmjow as he walked into the apartments.

"It's ok. Let me just go and dry my hair and we can go," I called as I hurried to the bathroom.

"You don't have to rush. I can wait," called Grimmjow as he watched me disappear into my bedroom. I quickly dried my hair with a blow drier and combed it out.

"I'm ready to go!" I called as I exited my room with a black zip up sweater shirt in my arms. Grimmjow smirked and got up from where he sat.

"So I've heard you're not from around here," said Grimmjow as we walked down the steps.

"Um no," I answered back as I looked at me feet.

"So where are you from?" asked Grimmjow as he jumped the last few steps and landing gracefully like a cat.

"I'm from 3rd district," I answered as I hurried down the steps after Grimmjow who waiting for me.

"You came from the nice parts," chuckled Grimmjow as he started to walk when I was at his side.

"Then where are you from?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Las Noches," answered Grimmjow as he looked down at me.

"Where is that?" I asked as I stopped in front of Grimmjow's bike. Grimmjow's bike was the same color as his hair with a black panther across the side.

"It's a place outside the districts," answered Grimmjow as he got up onto his bike.

"How far outside the districts?" I asked as I got up behind Grimmjow.

"Very far," answered Grimmjow as he handed me a helmet that was exactly like his but was a dark crimson color not black, "Hold on tight Kyo." I felt Grimmjow push the bike up and then started up. When I felt the bike jolt I wrapped my arms tightly around Grimmjow's waist and hid my face in the back of his jacket. It felt like hours to me but when the bike finally stopped I lifted my head to see we were barked in front of a barbecue restaurant.

"Wow," I whispered to myself as we entered the dimly lit restaurant.

"You never been to a barbecue house?" asked Grimmjow as a host showed us to our table.

"No I've only been to a few restaurants in my life," I answered with a smile as I sat down at the table the host showed us.

"Then I hope you like it," smirked Grimmjow as he looked at the menu. I looked down at my menu and then found myself drooling at the pictures of some of the food they severed. When the waitress came over Grimmjow ordered a beer and I just ordered a soda.

"So how long have you been living here?" asked Grimmjow as he took a sip of his beer.

"Actually the day I found you was my first day here," I answered as I played with the ice in my cup with the straw I was given.

"Then you haven't been here very long then?" smirked Grimmjow as he watched me.

"Yeah," I answered with a smile, "So how long have you lived here Grimmjow-kun?"

"I've lived here a good 5 or 6 years," answered Grimmjow as he watched a waitress put a hot plate down between us on the table.

"What made you move here?" I asked as I looked down at the coals.

"A job offer," answered Grimmjow as he picked up his chopsticks and broke the two pieces off from each other.

"What kind of work do you do?" I asked as I picked up a piece of meat from a plate with my chop sticks and placed it on the hot plate.

"I work at the Aizen Company as one of the higher ranked workers," answered Grimmjow as he placed a few pieces of meat down on the hot plate, "So what brought you to work at the Sokyoku Hill?"

"My care taker found the job for me when I told him I was moving here," I answered as I flipped the meat over.

"Care taker?" asked Grimmjow who was confused by this.

"Well when I was little I lost my memory and I couldn't remember anything of my past. When I was diagnosed with memory lost I was put into an orphanage," I answered as I picked up the now cooked meat dipped it in some sauce and ate it.

"Do you know how you lost your memory?" asked Grimmjow as he started to eat his meat.

"Nope," I answered as I put another piece of meat on the grill.

"Your one weird kid," chuckled Grimmjow as he tore a piece of meat that was between his two chopsticks.

"Why do people keep saying that," I muttered to myself as I stared at the cooking meat.

"Why do you call me neko-chan?" asked Grimmjow as he at me in curiosity.

"Um well I guess it's because of the tattoos near your eyes," I answered as I poked at the piece of hot meat with a slight blush across my cheek.

"Well you're the first person who has said that," laughed Grimmjow. I felt my face become hot as I pulled the meat off the grill. After we finished eating Grimmjow paid for the bill and we headed out.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Grimmjow pulled me in the opposite direction of the bike.

"I want to have a drink with you before I let you go," answered Grimmjow as he led me pass a line of people into a club. The Club was called Strawberry and the large room was lit by red lighting. Grimmjow led me to a small high table and sat me down on one of the two stools.

"I'll be right back," purred Grimmjow as he walked towards the bar. After a few seconds a girl with bright orange hair and a huge bust came over me.

"Hi," greeted the girl with a smile as she stood at the high table.

"Hello," I greeted back with a soft smile.

"Are you new here?" asked the girl who probably work here.

"Hai, my friend took me here," I answered.

"How old are you?" asked the girl who noticed my youth.

"Well I'm 18," I answered as I looked down at my hands.

"Wow, how were you able to get in?" asked the girl in surprise.

"My friend seems to have some contacts here I guess," I answered as I looked around for Grimmjow.

"Anyway I am Inoue Orihime," smiled the big breast girl.

"I'm Kyo," I answered.

"Kyo I hope you don't mind a martini!" called Grimmjow as I saw his bright blue hair in the crowed.

"I have to go. I hope I get to see you again Kyo-kun," called Orihime as she disappeared into the crowed.

"You know I am under age," I giggled as Grimmjow put a martini glass in front of me that was filled with a green liquid.

"I know but I thought some alcohol in your system would loosen you up," smirked Grimmjow as he drank what looked to be rum.

"How thoughtful of you," I smiled as I took a sip of the green liquid. The martini tasted horrid but I tried my best not to show it.

"You don't like it?" asked Grimmjow who was laughing. I nodded slightly as I looked at the glass while blushing.

"Let's forget about the drink," smirked Grimmjow as he put his empty glass down, "Let's go and dance." I was surprised when Grimmjow grabbed my hand and pulled me on the dance floor. The floor was packed and I was wondering how we were going to dance. Then Grimmjow turned me around so my back was to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Just sway to the music," purred Grimmjow into my ear as he held tightly to my waist. I nodded my head and swayed side to side to the music. Then after a few minutes I felt Grimmjow grinding up against my back. I blushed slightly but lifted my arms above my head and swayed my hips into his groin. A barely caught the moan that escaped the blue haired man's throat. Then I felt Grimmjow's mouth on my neck and I moaned shyly as I felt his lips brush gently over my white neck. Then suddenly Grimmjow turned me around and pulled me into a kiss. I was so surprise that I had no control over my body. Grimmjow gently pushed me against the wall while still kissing me. Eventually I let my lips slip open and Grimmjow's tongue shot in. We made out for like felt like hours. I had my hands in his a hair with my fingers intertwined in his blue locks. One of Grimmjow's arms was pressed up against the wall above my head to keep him the other was around my waist so our groins were grinding lightly. Then Grimmjow finally pulled away from hair. My face was red from lack of oxygen and embracement since that was my first kiss.

"Are you ok?" asked Grimmjow who noticed my flushed face in the dim light as he brushed a few strands of blond hair out of my face. I nodded slightly since I was still gasping for air.

"It seems I took your breath away," chuckled Grimmjow as he kissed my forehead. Then Grimmjow's face changed as yelling was heard. Grimmjow grabbed my hand and started to pull me threw the crowed.

"Grimmjow!" I called as we shot through the doors. When we were outside we were running. I turned my head to see a group of people running after us. The group was led by a black haired man with glasses and at his side was a tall Mexican man. When we finally arrived at the bike Grimmjow and I jumped on. He started it up with such speed I didn't have enough time to react when the bike shot off. The sound of gun shots and the wind whipping threw my hair was the only sounds I could hear. Then suddenly I felt pain on my right side. I gasped and hugged Grimmjow tightly. Then I felt blood spilling down my leg.

"Grim," I whimpered as I hid my face into his back.

"Shit," growled Grimmjow as he noticed the blood trail. Grimmjow pulled over into an ally. Grimmjow parked his bike behind a dumpster and picked me up princess styled. Grimmjow looked up and down the empty street before turning to the right and started to run. I watched as buildings pass us but eventually I couldn't see anything because I black out.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter sorry for taking so long school has been killing. comment please Ja ne ^-^


End file.
